


Stockroom

by sinofwriting



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: The green eyed monster pays a visit to Oliver.





	Stockroom

Oliver glared at the two from across the room, heads bent together as they conversed. He’s so entrapped in a swirl of emotions, he doesn’t notice Diggle until the man says something. 

“Didn’t you need to talk to Mr. Merlyn about the stock?” His voice is amused despite the blank face he has. 

Oliver clears his throat, nodding. “Yes, thank you for the reminder.” He doesn’t wait for Diggle’s response, disappearing into a sea of bodies. 

Reaching the two, he offers a polite smile towards Laurel, the stab of guilt he feels because of Sara had lessened when he told Tommy he hadn’t cheated on him with her like everyone had believed. And despite Laurel being devasted at the loss of her sister and mad because she wasn’t the one who came back, her mind had cleared, thankful that her sister wasn’t so stupid to get involved with him.

“Can I borrow you for a minute?” He asks, looking at Tommy. 

The shorter man nods, “Yeah, Laurel was just about to head out anyways.” 

She nods, getting up. “Early morning for me and I need some sort of sleep.” She gives Oliver a small smile before hugging Tommy, making him see green again. Laurel gave Oliver another smile before moving away from them, eager to escape the club.

“What’s up?” Tommy asks, as they start walking towards the stockroom. 

“A case of whiskey is missing, unless somehow within two hours of the club being open we went through it.” Oliver shuts the door behind them, when they enter the room. 

Before he can say anything he feels lips being pressed against his own, eyes fluttering shut as hands grip his hips. Tommy barely manages to let out a slight swear when Oliver backs away for a second before, they’re kissing again. 

Oliver backs them into a wall, feeling a sense of pride when Tommy moaned into the kiss. As his mind clears, jealousy leaving him the more he falls into the other man, he pulls away. A grin on his face at the whine he gets and the dazed look on Tommy’s face. “I love you.” 

It takes a few seconds but Tommy responds, “Love you too, Ollie.


End file.
